Toddlers
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: *SPOILER. Ok, not huge but it is there*


**I saw this funny picture of Phil and it had a picture of all the Avengers as little kids. I instantly made up a fanfiction for it and here it is. Most of this doesn't contain spoilers except for the very end. I wasn't going to have it at first but it was to fluffy and sad to not put in. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Coulson walked down the hallway looking at the reports in his hand without really paying attention to what went on around him. He heard a open and close and agent Hill say something about never having kids. Phil looked up from the reports to take a glance at her. But the glance turned into a long look as he noticed what looked like an apple in her hair. She walked angrily passed him and Coulson looked at the door curiously. Hill had nerves of steel, what had made her so pissed off? Coulson put the reports in his back pocket and walked over to the door. As he opened it he remembered the spell Loki had cast on the Avengers as a joke. He had made them toddlers.

The first one Coulson spotted was Barton, who was sitting so high up on a shelve he was nearly touching the ceiling and had a basket of odd mushy apples to his left. That explained what happened to agent Hill. The next one he saw was Natasha, she sat about four or five shelves under Barton with Thor's hammer in her lap. She hugged it and giggled as Thor jumped up and down in an attempt to reach her while crying for her to give him his hammer back. Tony ran around the room with red, white, and blue crayons in his hands with Steve chasing him whining for him to give them back. Coulson noted that there were plenty of other crayons but for some reason Steve wanted those. Banner sat on the table watching everyone, not overly interested. Suddenly Barton threw an apple at Banner's face and he started crying. Barton laughed.

Coulson took a deep breath and the door shut. Rock-n-roll Coulson, rock-n-roll. He first went for Barton. He stepped up on the chair and grabbed him with both hands. Barton screamed for him to let him go and pushed on the hands that held him. Coulson set him in a playpen and Barton gave him an evil glare. He'd get over it. Next Coulson grabbed Thor's hammer and gave it back to him. The hammer was very heavy but Coulson managed not to put a hole in the floor. Thor hugged his hammer and walked around cuddling with it. Coulson picked up Natasha and put her in the playpen on the far end away from Barton. She glared at him as well and stuck her tongue out at him.

Coulson ignored this gesture and quickly snatched up Tony. Tony screamed and pulled on Coulson's grip as he set him in-between Nastasha and Barton. He took the crayons and Tony gave him an upset look that Coulson ignored. He gave the crayons to Steve and sat him down at a small drawing table, setting a piece of paper before him. Coulson sat Banner up, took a paper towel, and wiped the apple mush off his face. He then set him across from Steve and gave him a piece of paper. Coulson walked over to the playpen and kneeled down so his arms rested on the small wall. The three children looked up at him. He looked over at Barton.

"Are you going to say you're sorry to Banner?" he asked. Barton looked sadly up at Coulson. "It wasn't very nice throwing that apple in his face. Now are you going to say you're sorry?" Barton nodded and Coulson picked him up. He set him next to Banner. "Banner, Barton wants to say he's sorry." Banner crossed his arms angrily and looked away from Barton.

"I'm sowy," Barton said looking at his feet. Banner looked over at Barton. He gave a funny laugh and hugged him. Barton laughed and hugged back. Coulson stood up as Barton sat next to Banner and started to draw as well. Coulson looked at Natasha.

"Natasha, are you going to say you're sorry teasing Thor?"

"NO!" Natasha shouted crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out again. Coulson looked at Tony, the young version of him wouldn't look Coulson in the eye.

"Are you going to apologize Tony for stealing Steve's crayons?" Tony nodded and Coulson picked him up. Steve looked at Tony and Tony gave a small small.

"I'm sorry I stole your crayons," Tony said. Steve nodded.

"That's ok, you want the use the red one?" Steve said holding the red crayon out. Tony smiled and gently took it from Steve's hand.

"Thank you," he said and sat down across from Barton. Coulson looked over at Natasha. The now three-year-old red-head was looking over at Thor. Coulson looked too and couldn't help but smile at the sight of little Thor dancing around with his hammer. He wasn't hurting anyone, he wasn't smashing anything, he was just singing about having a hammer and how he loved it very much. Coulson walked over to Natasha.

"You really to apologize now?" Natasha nodded. Coulson picked her up and set her down next to Thor. Thor stopped dancing and held onto his hammer protectively.

"I'm sorry I was teasing you with your hammer," she said. Thor set the hammer down and hugged her.

"That's ok, you wanna play with it?" Thor said grabbing his hammer and holding it out towards her. Natasha grabbed it but it instantly fell to the ground because of the weight. Tony glanced over and tilted his head curiously. He set down the crayon and walked over to them. He watched as Natasha tried to pick it up without success. Tony walked over and tried picking it up without so much as a budge. Tony shrugged and walked back over to the table. Thor picked up the hammer with ease and shrugged as well. Natasha walked over to Barton and looked over his shoulder at his drawing. Barton stopped and looked at her a bit awkwardly. Natasha tapped him.

"Tag, you're it!" she shouted running away. Barton pushed the chair back as he ran after Natasha. Thor watched them for a moment before figuring out the game. He walked over to Coulson and set the Hammer down by his feet before going over to join the two in their game. Coulson managed to drag the hammer over to a corner and leave it there as the three played in the small room. Tony walked over and tugged on Coulson's jacket. He looked down at Tony and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Can you draw me a picture of the Iron man suit please?" Tony asked. Coulson nodded and Tony handed him a blank piece of paper. It only took Coulson two minutes to draw a rough version of the Iron Man suit. It wasn't all to good and he could do better, but he didn't think little Tony cared all to much. Tony smiled and hugged the paper. "Thank you!" he said running over to color it. After that Steve asked for an American Flag and Barton an archer a few minutes later. Natasha didn't ask for anything, she was going to draw it herself. Banner walked over and tugged on Coulson's shirt. He looked down at Banner. Banner yawned.

"Tired?" Coulson asked. Banner nodded. "Well, sounds like you need a nap buddy-boy." Banner gave a small smile and nodded. Coulson picked Banner up and set him in the playpen. He put a blanket over him and Banner closed his eyes. Coulson looked over at the others. He looked down as Tony raised up his picture for him. Coulson looked at it. It was colored as a four-year-old might. Not in the lines and the arc-reactor was purple instead of silver. Coulson smiled and went to give it back, but Tony protested that it was for him and walked over to the others. Natasha folded up her picture and put it in her pocket. Coulson set Tony's picture on the table.

He went to sit down and glanced up as Barter and Steve placed their pictures on top of Tony's. Suddenly a loud game of tag began and Banner grumbled in annoyance. There had to be a way to quiet them down. He looked around for something when he spotted a few books on the shelves. He walked over to them and found a skinny one. He pulled it out and looked at the title. _Goodnight Moon. _He turned to the toddler Avengers.

"Who wants to hear a story?" At that every hand, except Banner's, went up. Coulson sat down in a chair and the little Avengers sat in a circle around him. He opened the book and began the story of which everyone became silent and listen to Coulson as he spoke the story. They hung onto every word as if their life depended on it.

...

Hill walked into the room worriedly. Why was it so quiet? They were toddlers, they couldn't be this quiet! She stopped in surprise as she saw all the little Avengers in a circle around Coulson as he read a story, and it looked as if he was almost finished. Natasha leaned her head on Barton's shoulder. Barton pretended as if he didn't notice and paid attention to what Coulson was saying. Steve sat next to Barton with his legs criss-crossed and his hands in his lap, listening intently. Thor sat in-between Steve and Tony hugging his hammer tightly. Tony sat leaning back with his arms keeping him from falling backwards. Hill franticly searched for Banner and relaxed as she spotted him in the playpen.

"Goodnight stars, goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere. The end," and with that Coulson closed the book. They all clapped their hands quietly. "Now go play, but be quiet." They all nodded and walked off. Tony and Steve sat down at the table with Natasha and Barton. All four of them bored out of their minds. "Oh, hello agent Hill." She looked over at him in surprise. How did he do it? He could probably take out an entire HYDRA army with a pen for all she knew.

"Agent Coulson. They have the antidote ready," she told him. Coulson nodded and stood up.

"All right everyone, time to go with agent Hill," he said. They all made sad sounds but lined up at the door. Coulson picked up the sleeping Banner and followed Hill down the hall to the medical room. Hill took Banner in her arms, thanked him for his help, and walked in with the toddler Avengers. Natasha looked up at him, reached into her pocket, and handed him her picture before following the others in. The door shut and Coulson walked down the hall. He entered the room and picked up the pictures the children had given him and he walked down the hallway. He also picked up the one Banner and draw.

Coulson entered his corders and sat down at his small desk. He looked at Steve's American flag. He had colored the stars gold and the white lines were silver. He set it on top of Tony's and looked at Barton. The archer didn't look very clearly like an archer after all his crayon mess. He set it down and looked at Banner's. It looked like it was meant to be a jet but Coulson couldn't completely tell. He looked at Thor's and it was clear it was his hammer. Coulson unfolded Natasha's and smiled. It was roughly drawn child versions of them with Coulson in the middle. She had written their names over their heads so he could tell which was which. From left to right it was Natasha, Barton, Steve, Coulson, Tony, Banner, and Thor. They were all holding hands and it made Coulson chuckle. He stood up and pinned the pictures up on his wall.

**After Avengers Movie**

Natasha walked into what used to be Coulson's corders. It was empty. Empty and quiet. She stood in the doorway looking around. She remembered that whenever she was angry about something she would always come here. Coulson would give her a doughnut and they'd talk about missions, make jokes at Nick or Hill, play cards, or just sit there and eat donuts in silence. Coulson always brought her out of the doldrums on a bad day. Natasha sighed and was about to leave when she spotted something on the wall. She walked over and gasped a bit as she saw the pictures they had drawn him when they had been turned into toddlers. She carefully unpinned them and took them with her to the training room where she'd find the others.

She threw them out onto the table where the boys sat. They all stared at it for a short moment. Tony took out his photo and gave a small smile. Steve took his and shook his head at the colors he had used. Barton smirked at how horrible the poor archer looked. Thor raised an eyebrow at the hammer he had drawn. And Banner moved his paper around as if trying to tell what it was. Tony looked up at her questionably.

"He kept them," she said. Every gaze looked up at her as she set down her drawing. "They were hanging on Coulson's wall." Barton stood up and pinned his picture to the wall. Tony and the others followed his lead and hung them up as well. Natasha put hers up in the middle and they stood back to look at them. For a long moment there was silence and they just stared at the pictures. Steve walked over and sat down on the bench while Tony leaned against the wall next to him. Without warning Barton took off out of the training room an left. "Clint?"

Natasha ran down the hall after him. She found him in his corders, that wasn't much of a surprise to her. But the sobs she heard were very much a surprise. She froze at the sound. Coulson had been a friend to the both of them. Coulson was the only one who could get Barton to smile and laugh. After a mission gone wrong Barton would lock his door and let no one in. But somehow Coulson managed to unlock it and get inside. He would give Barton a doughnut or two and they'd go to the training room where they'd get in some target practice. Natasha sat down next to Clint and they looked at each other. Natasha held onto his arm tightly and let him cry on her shoulder. They were all going to miss him so much. He was the best agent ever and a very good friend. Natasha sighed. She was going to miss him.

...

Steve didn't cry, no he did not cry. But as he sat there looking at the ground he felt tears streaming down his face. He hadn't known Coulson long, but he was a good soldier and a very good man. He looked over at Tony for a moment. Tony wasn't shedding tears, but Steve could see that he was hurting inside. Steve looked back at the ground and sighed. Why did he have to die? Him out of all people? Steve stood up and walked over to the punching bag. Maybe hitting it would make him feel better.

...

Natasha watched as Barton walked to the shooting rang. Normally if he was in this mood Coulson would be right beside him and they'd be eating doughnuts. Natasha took a deep breath and walked into her room. The door shut behind her and she sighed as she sat on her bed. She had told herself the moment she learned of his death that she wouldn't cry. But it seemed she was about to break that promise. Natasha held tightly onto her pillow and burst into tears. She was going to miss him, they were all going to miss him...

* * *

**Hope that you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
